The Doctor and the Omnitrix
by AlphaSKWoG
Summary: My brand new teaser to a crossover between Ben 10 and Doctor Who (set in the age of original Ben 10, but with several allusions to the future of Ben 10 Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and some to Omniverse) Enjoy! Pm/review if you want more. I write to order.


_"All for the fans."_

Ben Tennyson woke with a start, four words playing on his mind, but he forgot about them on account of the Omnitrix' frantic beeping and alarm noises ringing throughout the Rustbucket.

Gwen fell off her bunk, startled due to the alarm noise blaring throughout the Rustbucket.  
"Ben!" She yelled, disregarding the fact that she'd probably have yelled no matter what time of the day it was, it was still dark and you don't interrupt a certain Tennyson cousin when they're sleeping. (Then again, don't wake either of them, because you'll either get a purple force field slammed into your head or worse).

"I know, I can't shut it up! Stupid watch!" Ben yelled as he frantically tried to disarm the deafening blaring.

"Ben..." Grandpa Max said calmly as possible as he clambered into the small room at the back of the RV.

"I'm sorry Grandpa! It's not working" He slammed it against the wall of the Rustbucket, and it stuck. The Rustbucket lurched forward and raced around 30 feet before it stopped, throwing Ben and Gwen into the wall dividing their room from the rest of the RV. The alarm of the Omnitrix stopped immediately, and there were a few seconds of silence.

"Well-" Grandpa Max began before being interrupted by an Earth-shaking crash. Ben was the first one outside to see the strange blue box that had crashed not 30 feet from the Rustbucket. It was a sort of boyish blue, but naturally blue wasn't Ben's favourite colour. A tall man wearing a long coat with a bow-tie, Gwen noted that perhaps he had slightly too big of a forehead and too pointy a chin, he stumbled out of the blue box, with a girl in tow. Gwen also noted (as all girls do, especially know-it-all dweebs like Gwen Tennyson), that this girl was short, slim, brunette, with medium length straight hair, and what she noticed, even from 30 yards away, was that she was secretly in love with Pointy-chin.

As there was nobody around, (and Pointy-chin did a 360 degree turn around to be sure) Pointy-chin marched over, glancing past Gwen and Grandpa Max, to talk directly to Ben.

"Ah, I see!" he exclaimed, leaning forward to shake hands with young Ben Tennyson, "Ben Tennyson! Well if it isn't Ben 10! I have to say I have been a fan for over 800 years!" He reached in for a hand shake and Ben met it.

"Pleasure to, uh, meet you... Mr...?" Ben inquired.

"My name is the Doctor, but you can call me Doctor, everyone has been since forever." He winked and whispered, blocking his mouth from Grandpa Max and Gwen, who'd been silently observing the whole time, "Seriously though, Ben, I've been. Now Ben, how old are you?" He asked, standing up straight.

"Okay... Doctor... I'm ten and a half." Ben said, uneasy with "the Doctor".

The Doctor froze, "Oh. Oops... I'm a bit early... The Omnitrix will need some hacking to get it up to speed... But I guess you'll do, you'll help me, won't you Ben?"

"Help you how, dude?" Ben asked, still completely bewitched and a little lightheaded.

"Well Ben, I got hit by a multidimensional asteroid in the Time Vortex while I was watching-" "Doctor!" the brunette girl spoke up.

"Sorry... Have any of you heard of the British TV Show "Doctor Who" by any chance?" He asked.

Grandpa Max spoke up for the first time, "Yeah, I've heard about it, but if you don't mind me asking Doctor, how do you know so much about Ben?"

The Doctor looked very uneasy and nervous all of a sudden, "Well... Hey can I see the watch for a second, Ben?" He said all of a sudden, pulling a strange over-sized pen-looking device with a green tip out of his coat, and grabbing Ben's left hand to examine the Omnitrix, which flashed green and beeped and buzzed as the device made it's strange noise. The Omnitrix flashed green and Ben turned into who we know as the Tenth Doctor, but he wouldn't know at all.

"What?" Ben looked down at his clothes, trying to get use to his teeth.

"What!?" The Doctor said, bewildered.

They both looked eye to eye; "WHAT!?"

*Doctor Who theme song* To be continued!


End file.
